lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Remnants
Lord of Baaluk Yes, Baaluk is currently no lord, there are 2 sons of the former lord but now Wyngale is an unofficial ruler/protecter of the village. Romangelo 09:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I still disagree. Protector doesn't mean ruler - the Qsiti Advisor in The Lord's Manor is ironical about Wyngale. Apart from the fact, that Wyngale himself won't accept the position (yes, that's my personal view on his character, but much possible one), I cannot imagine him being accepted by other townspeople... --Corina Silvermoon 09:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) That's ok. I agree that Wyngale shouldn't be named as the town ruler. so I agree that you remove his name out of an article. Romangelo 10:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Other things I want to put this under discussion: *The Remnant Ark is bound by an Academy member, though he/she is not mention during the game (check the Elysion/Entrance Hall - Dialogues, section 'After binding the Ark by the Conqueror:' for more details). *There is another Remnant in Elysion - The Elysion itself (bound forever to Marion Marshall, however that might function ;) q: "Once Lady Marion connected with the Remnant, her soul traveled to the Sacred Lands.") : Yes, and it should be listed instead of Ark, IMO. Ark is more like an "utility" Remnant, much like Gae Bolg. And Elysion is the "guardian" Remnant for the city. --Just dont do it 06:09, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : So Elysion is a core remnant itself. Ark is just a utility remnant use for deliver people to the sacred land like an elevator? right? Romangelo 10:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that's what I'd think. Also, Gwayn is not a Summon Remnant, as you cannot Summon it in the gameplay. I'll cut it out ;)--Corina Silvermoon 12:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *I wonder if Wagram can be considered a 'member' of the Academy... more like 'Father the Founder'... (You know, him being the Imperator and all...)--Corina Silvermoon 09:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Emma was bound to the Valeria Heart, because then it would explain why it did what it did when she was fighting the Conqueror in Athlum. Also, wasn't the Bilqis artificial made? --Brokendwarf 11:59, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's really speculation about Emma and the Valeria Heart, but it could also be bound to David. She does see him as a son and he did "cling to her skirt" as a child... Could be a reaction to sensing Emma in danger in close proximity. It seems like it's popular opinion that Emma bound it considering that it was never explicitly stated that David was bound to it. As for the Bilqis, I couldn't find anything in the dialogue sections that would suggest that it was an artificial Remnant. It's just kinda small for a Core Remnant, and he's against that sort of Remnant research. Zephyr 16:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) The Seven are remnants too? Are they? like Rush and The Conqueror. Irina told us after defeat Snievan at Base 1 Romangelo 15:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hard to say, really. My belief is that either they were given powerful Remnants to protect the bases (all the swords, rings, Brionac) OR they were fused with the Remnants they were given - there was some dialogues at the Academy and in Nora's quest (The Ladies of the Bloody Alice) that can suggest the second option. Anyway, I'm not saying that for sure, it's just my assumption. Anyone has better? :) --Corina Silvermoon 08:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, there are some remnant that can bind inside human body like Rush bound one on the Sacred Land when he was a kid. that's why his mom cried. Maybe The Sevan are the same case. Hermeien try to bind the Bilqis in his body too but he failed. Romangelo 08:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) How many Remnants can one person bind? Okay, I've been discussing it with a friend and we cannot find anything except from the passage from this very article on Wiki. The question is: where did the belief, that one person can bind one Remnant, came from anyway? Can anyone please give any quotation from the dialogues in game or anything else that can bring some light to the subject?--Corina Silvermoon 12:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :I never saw anything about that in the game either, and had just assumed David bound both the Valeria Heart and the Gae Bolg / Kellendros. If anything the fact that Kellendros itself is a "trigger remnant" and Gae Bolg is also a remnant (everything mentions Dave being bound to Gae Bolg itself and doesn't mention the Kellendros), I'd say they're linked but actually TWO remnants, so he's bound to both of those already. (Academy Visistone 25 also supports this, with the characters wondering about David's lifespan due to his father dying early, and only the Valeria Heart is a "Core" remnant.) :Also, in the section about Remnant weapons, someone pointed out you can unequip them and give them to others. Well fair nuff with ones like Bilquis and so on, but for the others it doesn't matter who uses it; :"Marshalls 9 A Remnant in talisman form can be used by anyone. It does not need to be bound." :--Bob! 20:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Useless trivia As much as this game denies being a SaGa, it's still a SaGa game to its core (just more linear). Most notably, the Remnants happen to take their names from the various monsters (Cyclops, Gwayn) and pieces of equipment (Blue Elf, Blood Chalice) from past SaGa games. Or at least most of them do~ The most amusing Remnant has to be the Frostsword. Reminds me of Romancing SaGa's infamous Ice Sword scene, where you have a choice of letting Galahad join your team, or kill him in cold blood for the weapon. Here, you get to kill Young for it! Then Young comes along with the Frostblade (Ice Sword). There's also a bit of a mythology gag surround Jager. MinSaGa has Lob Omen as a sword that could be upgraded to the Beowulf. Guess what Jager has. LasRem is even more of a mash-up of various SaGa elements than MinSaGa was, what with going further with formations (some formation names are from RS3). The interesting thing is that some of the equipment actually retained their original form from the source. The Nightbloom, Valeria Heart (even kept the Fire attribute!), Brionac, etc. And while it may be a stretch, I still think that the Bilqis is a callback to the original SaGa's Chainsaw weapon, considering how it looks here... So these Remnants are a lot less random that some may think. Zephyr 23:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Simarrionne? Shouldn't this be added to the page? It is a remnant after all. The only difference is it's just found in a treasure chest in Blackdale. 02:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :As well as the Blood Chalice. Anyways, added under the equipment bit and as a Blank Remnant since it's technically not bound when found and it's not turned into a talisman either. Zephyr 03:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Should Crookfen's Last Leaf Remnant be added to the list also? 01:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::It's on the list now. --Brokendwarf 02:22, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::The list feels much more complete now. I would have added these myself but I'm useless with editing Graham Stringfellow 02:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC)